La vierge froide
by Biggyne
Summary: Punie par les dieux de son extrême débauche, la reine de l'ouest chinois Xi Wang Mu est enfermée sur terre dans le corps d'une jeune femme renommée Sakura. Aidée de nombreux humains, divinités et amis étranges, elle poursuit sa quête vers le temple sacré de Shanghai dans l'espoir d'y retrouver sa forme mystique.


Je la regarde, assise sur son trône, reine araignée. Ses longs doigts recourbés en serres parcourent le diamant inconfortable et massent tranquillement ses pauvres hanches endolories, alors que ses lèvres à peine rosées murmurent mystérieusement diverses incantations maléfiques et que ses yeux émeraudes me fixent.  
Je sais déjà les souffrances que je vais endurer, pauvre homme face à la déesse des étoiles, des Épidémies, des Châtiments. Elle connaît mes pensées désespérées et s'esclaffe.  
Majestueusement, elle se lève, s'approche comme une lionne affamée et se dénude sensuellement.

- Tu vas connaître la plus belle des morts, lance-t-elle offerte devant moi, jambes écartées.

Je vais mourir et je pense à vous, famille tant aimée.  
Je vais mourir dans la honte, comme tant d'autres hommes.  
Je vais mourir et je te maudis déesse.  
Je vais mourir mais crois-en toute ma haine, tu connaîtras un sort bien pire.

De mes yeux qui peu à peu s'éteignent, je la vois hurler de douleur tandis que ses membres s'enflamment.

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, la femme sentit les effluves nauséabondes d'un porc en putréfaction. Elle plissa le nez et s'apprêta à beugler des ordres pour recevoir des explications à cette immonde offense.  
Quelque chose avait changé. Elle sentait la pellicule sale qui obstruait les pores de sa peau, ses cheveux rendus lourds par la boue, des instants de douleurs lancinantes au niveau des côtes, ses lèvres déchirées par endroit. Tout cela n'était pas normal.  
Prenant conscience de l'urgence du moment, elle ouvrit les yeux avec affolement et se redressa brutalement, faisant chuter au passage la jeune fille à ses côtés. La cabane recouverte de tôle dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui fit d'abord penser qu'elle se trouvait en prison, enlevée par un roi sirupeux. Quand elle ressentit la morsure du froid, elle commença à avoir réellement peur. La femme se retourna pour contempler la femelle humaine à ses genoux, qui l'admirait de ses grands yeux gris.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- À Konoha, Madame, murmura celle-ci en baissant les yeux lamentablement.

- Quelle est donc cette bourgade de l'enfer ? Fait-elle partie de l'Empire Divin ?

L'autre écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choquée. L'ancienne Déesse tenta de contenir sa colère dévastatrice, peu habituée à la passivité de ses serviteurs. Elle choisit de la laisser là et sortie pour contempler le paysage environnant.  
Les quelques maisons réellement construites croulaient sous les déchets de tripes, intestins et autres abats comestibles, tandis que la rue en contrebas, boueuse rappelait l'odeur de son réveil. Si comme son hôtesse, vous n'aviez pas la chance de vous abriter de la putride cité, alors de vulgaires chambranles en briques cassées constituaient votre habitat principal. Le port, plus bas encore, se distinguait de tout ce fouillis par la propreté étonnante de ses quais qu'il devait probablement au tumulte des vagues. De grands bateaux armés tanguaient fièrement au rythme des flots, se détachant majestueusement du ciel dans le soleil couchant.  
Devant l'horreur des lieux, elle soupira. Très bien. Une punition envers elle pour sa méchanceté, son cynisme et sa perversité. Soit, elle acceptait. Elle se retourna vers la bâtisse qui était finalement plus étendue qu'elle ne l'imaginait. À son entrée, une grosse dame aux seins dénudés l'observait silencieusement tandis que deux hommes trapus vomissaient, têtes à même la boue. Derrière la prostituée se tenait la petite qui s'était occupée d'elle, vêtue d'un simple kimono blanc si fin qu'on pouvait dessiner les contours de ses formes avec pour seul outil ses yeux.  
Konoha. Elle s'en souvenait, maintenant. Le village de Konoha n'était pas réputé pour sa grandeur ou sa vertu, mais essentiellement pour les nombreux bordels qui accueillaient quotidiennement navires, pélerins, armées et autres groupes affamés de chair fraîche. Ainsi, la ville s'était développée autour du commerce sexuel, rabaissant les femmes à leur plus bas niveau pour s'enrichir davantage encore.  
La Déesse applaudissait comme une enfant, heureuse de se trouver dans un lieu aussi terrible, qui lui permettrait de toute évidence de retrouver son état normal.  
La dame s'approcha, défiant de ses pieds nus la neige.

- Qui es-tu, belle inconnue ?

- Xi Wang Mu, cracha-t-elle alors, offensée qu'on lui parla.

- Toi, déesse de l'ouest ? Regarde-toi pauvre impie, avec tes cheveux démoniaques ! Tu tomberas dans la ville des Morts par Accident pour cet affront.

- C'est toi, femme, qui me parle de cela ? Purifie ton corps et peut-être alors je t'écouterais.

Elle tourna les talons, l'abandonnant à son ébahissement. Elle se dirigea vers le temple au loin sur la colline, protégé par une marre glacée et de nombreuses offrandes des quelques âmes qui craignaient lors du jugement dernier. Le froid lui gelait les os et le coeur, jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et pour la première depuis des milliers d'années, elle ressentait la peur partagée par tous les hommes. Vivre éternellement sur cette terre détestée n'était pas une solution envisageable, si bien qu'elle était prête à tout pour quitter cette détestable enveloppe charnelle.  
Dans la glace sous ses pieds, elle se mira. D'un point de vue mortel, sa beauté surpassait évidemment toutes les humaines de ce monde - les dieux n'avaient pas pu lui enlever ça -, cependant, avec ses yeux remplis d'expériences, elle voyait ses pores aussi grosses que des crevasses, ses cheveux roses filamenteux, les cernes violacées sous ses yeux pitoyablement verts serpent. Elle, si belle depuis toujours, connaissais les méandres de l'âge, les déchirures du temps, les plaies du passé. Elle se demanda si ce corps de pas plus de 19 ans appartenait à une morte.

Au sommet de la colline, elle put admirer le paysage dévasté. Le temple marquait l'entrée d'une forêt touffue et enneigée, ce qui contrastait particulièrement avec le vide environnemental qu'était Konoha. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle appartenait désormais à cette race de destructeur. Le modeste lieu de recueillement abritait une petite chapelle ornée de miteuses tapisseries représentant les quelques légendes chinoises, de petites bougies parfumées, d'encens, de quelques matelas brodés et surtout d'un nombre incalculable d'offrande, ce qui était étonnant pour un si misérable établissement. De grands bassins vaseux peuplés de crapaud dessinaient les contours des murs, et se fondaient dans une pénombre presque mystique. Le sage qui dormait du haut de son petit trône était aussi usé que l'antique édifice.

- Sage ! L'apostropha-t-elle, la main levée.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la regarda sans rien dire.

- Ma seule présence ici est une offrande. Je viens t'ordonner de me rendre ma forme réelle, de me libérer de cette misérable ossature. Aide-moi, tu en seras récompensé.

Il se mit à rire fortement, se tenant les côtes et faisant trembler sa tunique immaculée.

- Ne ris pas, Sage. Tu serais surpris de la vérité.

- Je ne ris pas de ton histoire, Xi Wang Mu, mais de la punition qui t'est infligée. Tu es comme une enfant perdue. Déesse, tu mérites cela.

Elle le foudroya du regard, mais préféra se mettre à genoux devant lui pour implorer sa pitié. -

Sage ! Je suis consciente de mes torts, mais je suis Divine, et me rabaisser à cela constitue déjà une insulte suprême. Je te demande de m'aider, suppliante devant toi. Libère-moi !

- Déesse, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de défier les dieux. Je ne suis qu'un messager chanceux, mais la tâche que tu tentes de me confier n'est pas dans mon avenir, qui peu à peu se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire, et bien rare est celui qui l'a.

- Que dois-je faire, grand Sage connaisseur des hommes ?

- Va au temple sacré de Shanghai. Il existe là-bas un homme assez puissant pour t'affranchir.

- Comment m'y rendre ? Que faire ? Je ne possède rien à part mon corps, je n'ai même pas de nom.

Il songea un moment à cette réplique désespérée. À la tombée de la nuit, il donna sa réponse.

- Ma fille partira avec toi. Son coeur est pur, son âme vengeresse. Elle sait sa mission et te protégera jusqu'à la mort. Très chère Déesse, tu parais à nos yeux comme le plus beaux des trésors, et aucun nom à la hauteur de ta magnificence ne m'est venu en tête. J'ai donc choisi de me tourner vers les vertus de la nature, et les fleurs de cerisier m'ont accordé la grâce. Sakura* tu seras donc.

Elle sentit une bouffée de soulagement envahir son corps endolori. Avec un nom et un but, Sakura n'était pas définitivement perdue.

- Merci, grand Sage. Lorsque ton moment viendra, un place à mes côtés te sera offerte.

- Allons, Déesse, ne présage rien.

Elle se releva, dégourdissant ses jambes endormies. Généreuse, elle s'inclina plusieurs fois devant ce maître de la race humaine, qui dans son grand désarroi d'avoir aidé un déesse ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme discrète. Elle sorti ensuite du temple, dans la nuit froide de Konoha. D'épaisses fumées noires sortaient des quelques maisons bâties, des lampions colorés éclairaient le chemin sinueux jusqu'aux diverses maisons de joie tandis que les effluves d'alcool remontaient jusqu'en haut de la petite montagne. Affamée, déshydratée et à bout de force - autant de choses nouvelles pour elle - Sakura dévala la pente pour s'enfoncer dans la ville brumeuse.  
Aux allées sombres se mêlaient les femmes dénudées et les lèvres pulpeuses, si rouges qu'elles rayonnaient dans la pénombres, longues dans leurs robes bariolées. Elle déambulait dans les rues quelques instants, bercée par les senteurs d'alcool, de corps enlacés et surtout d'opium. Konoha lui rappelait vaguement son empire de débauche, en mille fois plus dérisoire. Elle éprouva un sentiment nouveau, qui dans sa grande expérience s'apparenta à la nostalgie ; au loin, sa sauveuse apparut, beaucoup plus voluptueuse que dans ses souvenirs confus.

- Qui es-tu ? Murmura-t-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, les doigts effleurant son visage juvénile.

- Je m'appelle Hinata, Madame.

- Quelle est ta mission en ce monde, douce étoile ?

- Je suis née ici, et depuis je sers avec dévouement mes maîtres. Seriez-vous attendue par Dame Yamanaka ?

Sakura réfléchit un instant, désireuse d'approfondir sensuellement sa discussion avec la jeune fille.

- Je crois que oui.

- Suivez-moi, Madame, sourit alors la fille de joie une main glissant le long de son bras nu.

Elle la seconda dans le dédale de pièces où l'on se livrait à l'amour, au jeu de cartes, à la fumerie et au thé. L'atmosphère mièvre lui faisait tourner la tête, et elle avait l'impression que la princesse de passion l'endormait sournoisement, profitant des vapeurs de vins capiteux, alors que le couloir s'étendait à l'infini. Enfin, elles se déposèrent comme des pétales de fleurs de cerisier dans une salle à thé, où Sakura eut le plaisir de trouver un grand bol d'eau pure pour se débarbouiller et humidifier sa chevelure boueuse. Durant sa toilette, la jeune fille eut la bonne idée de verser la boisson mentholée dans deux fins verres en porcelaines sculptées. La Rose l'admira une fois encore, appréciant son odeur et sa gestuelle, et elle ne la voyait pas rougir silencieusement, sentiments cachés à l'image du vieux prêtre plus tôt dans la journée. Il était difficile pour Sakura de ressentir les émotions habituelles pour un humain normal, comme la faim, le froid, la douceur ou le désir extrême ; ainsi, lorsque après plusieurs heures d'attente ses yeux finirent par papillonner de fatigue, elle ne put croire un seul instant qu'elle n'était pas capable de rester éveillée. De même, que le thé fut fade ou délicieux, elle l'aurait trouvé dérisoirement commun, habituée aux nectars divins et à la chair onctueuse.

Enfin, la dénommée Yamanaka se présenta à elle, à la façon d'une feuille à la naissance de l'automne. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en natte serrée parcouraient avec délicatesse le contour de ses épaules fines qui supportaient un arc précieux. Ses lèvres sèches entrouvertes et la naissance délicieuse de son cou blanc constituaient la seule pointe d'érotisme de tout ce corps nacré, élancé, habillé comme un vaillant homme. Elle s'assit doucement en face de l'endormie, remplissant la pièce de son odeur fleurie.

- Tu es ici.

- Je le suis, répondit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

- M'aideras-tu ?

- Je doute que tu ais besoin de mon aide, reine.

- Tu es mon guide, mon étoile à travers le ciel brumeux qu'est cette malédiction. Avec toi à mes côtés, je n'ai plus peur de ce qui m'attend.

Son interlocutrice lui sourit, dévoilant au passage ses dents blanches.

Mais Sakura disait la pure vérité. Elle savait ses faiblesses et surtout sa méchanceté, mais cette femme si pure en face d'elle, qui buvait du thé tranquillement assurait son avenir de débauche. Elles seraient le Yin et le Yang réunies sous le soleil suzerain, à la poursuite d'un destin perdu.

* * *

EDIT : * Je sais Sakura et tous les persos sont japonnais mais bon hein pas de prise de tête... :3


End file.
